This invention relates to a new and improved method of operating a two-stroke high torque and high speed gas or diesel fueled multi-cylinder internal combustion engine utilizing an air blower or turbo charger combination connected in series, and having a new and improved design of the internal moving parts, more specifically to the design of the scavenging valves which are opened and closed by the relatively wide area of cam lobes of a cam shaft and related mechanisms all assembled in the cylinder head. Also of importance is the piston assembly having a novel feature of design. A recirculating type pressure lubrication system is used to lubricate all the vital and critical moving parts, making this invention an efficient device. The design and location also of the exhaust ports in each of the cylinders provides the most efficient operation of this machine.